Hira
Summary Story Hira was a small boy with quite a large head. What I mean by that, is that he was an idea man. He'd analyze any kind of situation and come up with the best solution he possibly could. He'd help out classmates at school with their problems whether it be about their relationships, bully problems, and sometimes he'd even be nice and help out with homework. However, once he had grown and needed to find a path to take in life, his analytical gift had only seemed to be useful for boring business stuff. Showing no interest in any possible career paths, Hira did his own thing and tried becoming an inventor. Possibly his greatest invention has to be electro-vest. This vest is made with materials like rubber which can block and protect his body from electricity, and eleriteph (A fictional material) that can absorb electricity and contain it. Wearing it allows Hira to absorb lightning, control and manipulate it in anyway he pleases without harming his body, even if he were to directly surge it through his own body. With this special piece of clothing, Hira realized what he was meant to do. While making the vest, he had to calculate just how much volts he can hold, how much he can absorb at once, how much he can manipulate at once, etc. All the analyzing of strength, destructive capacity, and all these important stats helped him find out that VS debates was where he needed to go. It was an odd thing, and clearly it wasn't any kind of possible career path, but Hira did manage to come across someone else who was looking to do the same thing. This certain someone happened to be Leo, an astronomer who had managed to find a tear in the universe that could lead to an all new dimension of multi-verses. In this dimension, any sort of thing imagined by any human mind had physically materialized there. In this Dimension of Imagination, it was possible to travel across the various multi-verses there and find all kinds of places and characters that have been conjured up by minds throughout history. Goku, Naruto, and various other fictional characters and worlds became reality. Nobody had believed Leo at first, but Hira decided to give him a chance. Together the two created a ship that could travel to and through that dimension. Once they decided that this whole VS debate show is what they were going to do, they built a base near the rip by the planet Saturn together with a wacky sidekick they found. This wacky sidekick was named Vic, and together he and Hira began their own show. They took characters in various multi-verses from the Dimension of Imagination and had them battle to the death. Personality He's typically an easy going guy when it comes to any kind of topic or situation as long as it doesn't involve his personal life. When it comes to things like his family, or feelings towards a female, he becomes very anxious, defensive, and nervous. He assures there's nothing to hide, but his behavior around those topics does seem quite suspicious. He's easily embarrassed and pretty quick to anger when he does get embarrassed. He never holds a grudge though, and typically gets over anything that makes him angry within a few minutes or hours. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Hiravox (Hira for short.) Origin: FICTIONAL FIGHTS Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and strength, electricity manipulation. Attack Potency: Building level (Can power the entire space base of Fictional Fights by himself) Speed: Subsonic movement speeds with Massively Hypersonic reaction timing. (For movement, he uses the voltage in his vest to power up the muscles in his body to move at blinding speeds. He can dodge his own lightning at point-blank range.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ (Accidentally powered up the base so much that the entire thing exploded once and had to be rebuilt.) Durability: Building level (Although Hira did survive getting launched all the way to his base from Earth when Saitama and Goku's punch created a shockwave that hit him, this is merely meant to be a gag and is considered an outlier. His durability is only equal to his strength) Stamina: Very High (Can increase his stamina and energy from the electricity he draws in. This helps him last longer without sleep than normal humans.) Range: Several miles (Powered a lighthouse from a boat several miles away.) Standard Equipment: Electro-vest - This article of clothing allows Hira to absorb, control, and manipulate lightning in any way possible. Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: All of his powers and enhanced stats come from the vest. Without it, he has the stats of a completely normal human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Feats *Can power entire buildings by himself without any strain. *Dodged his own lightning when the odd properties of a strange planet twisted it and shot it right back at him. *Can overload power sources enough to explode them as long as they don't exceed his own power.. *Can burn large aliens to literal ashes with the power of his electricity. *At the absolute best, his vest can hold enough electricity to power an entire city for an hour. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8